User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Quiz
This is a quiz that anyone (EXCLUDING VANDALS!!!) can join in. It will be different questions on Bionicle! There are 20 questions. Here are the questions: Question 1: Which Dark Hunter knew "The Shadowed One's" real name? A. Ancient B. Spinner C. Dweller D. Subterranean Question 2: Which two Glatorian were exiled from there tribes when attempting to kill the opponent Glatorian? A. Tarix and Gresh B. Kiina and Vastus C. Malum and Strakk D. Gelu and Ackar Question 3: Which set had the Great Claws first? A. Nui-Rama B. Onua Mata C. Tarduk D. Piruk Question 4: In Bionicle Heroes, which Toa Inika got a weapon that wasn't the Toa Mata of his/her village, will all of the others got the weapon from the Use-To-Be Toa Mata? A. Kongu B. Hahli C. Jaller D. Hewkii Question 5: Which online Bionicle Game wasn't as popular as the others because of a few failures? A. Mata Nui Online Game 2: The Final Chronicle B. Mata Nui Online Game C. Metru Nui Online Game D. Voya Nui Online Game Question 6: What weapon was shown on Nektann's hand in a certain Bionicle Stars Poster? A. Water Hook B. Water Shield C. Fin Barbs D. Harpoon Question 7: How many Toa are there left in the Universe? A. 23 B. 34 C. 45 D. 56 Question 8: In Bionicle Heroes, which characters had gotten there elements mixed up? A. Vezok and Thok B. Hewkii and Nuparu C. Nuhvok and Tahnok D. Panrahk and Vorahk Question 9: Which Toa Mata took a while to reassemble himself/herself after coming out of his/her Toa Canister? A. Kopaka B. Gali C. Lewa (What a suprise!) D. Tahu Question 10: Which island has the statue of a Matoran and a Bohrok hatching a Bohrok egg from an old and dead Av-Matoran? A. Daxia B. Stelt C. Destral D. Nynrah Question 11: Which famous Voya Nui Matoran and Bohrok were on the statue? A. Balta and a Pahrak B. Piruk and a Nuhvok C. Dalu and a Lehvak D. Velika and a Tahnok Question 12: Which Piraka member used the Spear of Fusion to create Vezon out of Vezok? A. Thok B. Reidak C. Hakann D. Zaktan Question 13: What name did Makuta Teridax give the Rahi animal he created? A. Nui Rahi B. Rama-Kopen C. Kopen-Jaga D. Rahi Nui Question 14: How many Toa of Light ''were ''there? (This includes other universes too) A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 Question 15: In Mata Nui's anatomy, what would Visorak be? A. His left hand B. His upper left arm C. His stomach D. His femur (Thigh) Question 16: In Spherus Magna, how many planets are there? A. 4 B. 7 C. 3 D. 6 Question 17: Where, in the Matoran Universe, do the Skakdi come from? A. Zakaz B. Destral C. Odina D. Artidax Question 18: How many people have worn the Ignika? A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 Question 19: What is the other name for the Mask of Gravity? A. Zatth B. Kaukau C. Jutlin D. Garai Question 20: Name the 8 Krana and Krana-Kal. Anybody caught cheating by looking around the wikia will be disqualified. If you do get the answers right and you are a hardcore fan, you won't be eliminated. Here are the ranks on your scores on how much you get: 0-3= Bionicle Moron 4-7= Bionicle Neanderthal 8-11= Bionicle Geek 12-15= Bionicle Whiz 16-19= Bionicle Enthusiast 20= Bionixle Master LewaMataToaOfMischief Category:Blog posts